international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Krista Siegfrids
| birth_place = Kaskinen, Finland | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Electropop | occupation = Singer | instrument = Vocals, guitar | years_active = | label = Universal Music Finland | associated_acts = | website = http://kristasiegfrids.com/ | notable_instruments = }} Kristin "Krista" Siegfrids (born 4 December 1985) is a Finnish singer and television presenter. She represented Finland in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 with her entry "Marry Me". Siegfrids' debut album, named Ding Dong!, was released in May 2013. Early life Siegfrids was born into the Swedish-speaking minority in Kaskinen in western Finland. Her mother language is Swedish, though Siegfrids also speaks fluent Finnish and English. She has been studying in Vaasa to be a teacher.She has not yet graduated. Siegfrids has three siblings. Career 2009–2012: Daisy Jack and The Voice Siegfrids started her career with her band Daisy Jack in 2009. Their first single was Perfect Crime, released in October 2011. She achieved her first musical role in the musical, Play Me (2009-2010) at the Swedish Theatre in Helsinki. Her next major career step was to be cast in the rock musical Muskettisoturit, (The Three Musketeers, 2011) at the Finnish Peacock Theatre in Helsinki. Siegfrids participated in the first season of the Voice of Finland (2011–2012) but was dropped in the semifinals. 2013–present: Eurovision Song Contest and Ding Dong! Siegfrids participated in Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu 2013 for the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 with the song "Marry Me". The 27-year-old Siegfrids won the contest held at Barona Areena by attaining the maximum vote of both the public and judges. She was elected to represented Finland in Malmö, Sweden. In Malmö, she shared a kiss with one of the female dancers on stage. According to Siegfrids, the act was a part of the show and urged Finland to legalize same-sex marriage. On 16 May, her entry made it to the final of the Eurovision on 18 May. However, in the finals it finished 24th out of the 26 countries with a total of 13 points. According to the Executive Supervisor of the Eurovision Song Contest, Jon Ola Sand, Turkey had announced in November that it would not participate in the Eurovision Song Contest. Though the channel promised to show the contest, Turkey’s TRT cancelled showing the semifinal and the finals over what LGBT activists alleged was fears of Siegfrids' promised lesbian kiss. When China broadcast the Eurovision Song Contest in October 2013, officials aired Siegfrid's performance but removed the kiss as a result of the television censorship in China and violation of Chinese ethics, sparking outrage among Eurovision fans in the country. Siegfrids' debut album, named Ding Dong!, was released on 10 May 2013. In 2013, it was announced that she would be a guest on spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side in the fourteenth series of Big Brother UK. She represented Finland in the Sopot Festival in concert "Top of the Top" on 23 August 2013 with her entry "Marry Me". Siegfrieds was the spokersperson for Finland in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna, Austria. She is currently participating in Melodifestival 3 in Sweden with the song "Faller". Discography Albums Singles Music videos Category:Artists